Some machine arrangements, like especially combustion engines, comprise a crankshaft which must be supported in an engine housing by means of bearings. Roller bearings can be employed for this task. To maintain good operation conditions it must be made sure that the roller bearing is supplied with a sufficient amount of lubricant, normally oil. While too little oil can result in damage of the roller bearing, it is also detrimental when too much oil is supplied to the bearing. The right amount of lubricant also depends on the temperature of the machine element and specifically of the bearing. If the bearing becomes warmer it is beneficial to increase the flow of lubricant to the bearing.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to propose a machine arrangement of the kind mentioned above which allows a supply of lubricant to the roller bearing which is optimized specifically with respect to the actual temperature of the bearing.